Can't You Understand That I Can't Stop!
by rainbowpop
Summary: She has and always will watch him and love him.
1. Chapter 1

Finally the time has come. I can't hold it anymore. I'm on my way to the Great Hall and I'm going to tell him how I feel. I enter and there he is. He's sitting there next to his brother. Many people can't tell them apart but I can. He's a half an inch taller and has a mole on the right of his neck. After six years of watching him, I think its time. I remember the day I met him like it was yesterday.

**_*Flash Back*_**

_DING DING!_

_"Aidan get the door!" My mother yelled as she unpacked the dishes in the kitchen._

_"Okay." I said as I ran down the stairs to the front door._

_I opened the door to revivel a enormus amount of people._

_"Um......Hello." I said kind of confused._

_"Hello dear are your parents home?" A very plump woman asked me._

_"Yeah hold on a sec." I walked into the kitchen. "Mom there are a bunch of people outside."_

_"Alright. Let's go see what they want." She said smiling._

_We walk to the door and mom started talking to the very plump lady,_

_"Hello we''re the Weaslys. We live next door we just wanted to welcome you."_

_"Thank you. I'm Julie and This is my daughter Aidan."_

_"These are my sons. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Fred and George. and My daughter Ginny. I'm Molly."_

_"Wow that's a lot of kids." My mother said laughing._

_"Yeah but theres always more help around the house." They both started to laugh._

_While they were chatting. I notice one of the twins. They were the first to come up to me. _

_"I'm Fred." said the first one._

_"I'm Aidan."_

_"That's a really cool name."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Hey Fred she's really pretty." said the other in to Fred's ear not quite a whisper._

_"George I think she heard you." Fred said laughing._

_Then me and George started to laugh._

_***End Of Flash Back***_

That was eight years ago. we were extreamly close. Up until third year. George stayed close to me but Fred started to avoid me. I asked George and He always told me that he didn't know. I never believed it.

I've been watching him. Every class thinking about him. Watched him in every Quidditch game that I could for the last three years. Most girls knew to stay away from him, but not all. It hurt to see him with them. Even though I knew that I loved him, I still tried so hard to forget him. I dated, had relationships. The last relationship was the hardest, I always knew that George liked me since the first day I met him. He asked me out in fourth year, I though he would help me forget about Fred. He only made it harder. He knew I liked his brother but he wouldn't give up for months he tried and finally I said yes. We lasted for over a year till he asked me if I loved him. I couldn't answer him. He knew that ment I was still in love with him, his brother, his best friend, his partner in crime thats why it hurt him so much to watch me cry.

I reached the table and opened my mouth to speak.

"Hey Aidan." George said smiling.

Fred turned his head.

"Hey George. Um......Fred can I talk to you a minute?"

"I don't know can you?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeah come on."

He got up and we started walking. I led him. We didn't talk till we got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fred's POV.**

_"FRED LOOK!" A ten year old girl pointed._

_"What is it Aidan?" I asked as I came towards her._

_"It's a fox look. Isn't it cute?" She asked me._

_"Yeah." I looked up at the sky."It's going to rain."_

_"We can't just leave it out here it's leg is broken it will get soaked!"_

_"What can we do?"_

_"Can we take it home?"_

_"I suppose home your mother takes care of animals right?"_

_"Yeah but I'm going to need your jacket."  
"What? Why?"_

_"To wrap it up in. Silly."_

_"Oh Okay" I said grinnig._

I remember that day we ran to her house inthe pouring rain trying to save that innocent fox. The fox had babies that night. It didn't make it. The mama fox died.

"Where are you taking me Aidan?"

"Hold on we're almost there."

"Aidan please don't take me there."

"No. We need to talk and there is the only place you will listen."

**Aidan's POV.**

Finally we got there. Our spot near the Black Lake.

"Fred there's something I need to say. You can regect me but I need to say it. I love you Fred and I always will." I said.

"Aidan, I -" Fred stared.

"Don't you dare say that you don't care."

"I'm sorry-"

"Fred, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Fred stepped closer to me.

"Can't you ever let me finish a sentence?"He said as he leaned down and kissed me rough on the lips. His tongue begged for entrance. I let him in.

It became more passionate as our hip pressed together.

"Fred, wait." I pulled away.

"Aidan I'm sorry for everything."

"Wait, What?"

"Do you want to know why I was avoiding you?"

I shook my head.

"You remember that night we came out her for a late night swim with George and Maggie?" He said staring at the lake.

"Yeah."

"That night George came to me and said that He liked you, For me to stay away. He knew my feelings for you, but he's my brother and I stayed away. I didn't want to, but I couldn't bear to lose him."

"So you stayed away. Do you know how much that hurt? That night was amazing, I was so close that night to amitting it to you."

"I'M SORRY AND IT WAS HARD TO DEAL WITH. DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT MY BROTHER WAS TELLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM THE GIRL I HAD BEEN IN LOVE WITH FOR FIVE YEARS?!"

"ALMOST AS HARD AS LOSING THE GUY YOU LOVE FOR NO REASON. ONE MINUTE TALKING AND LAUGHING TO HIM BEEN COLD AND DISTANT OVER NIGHT. I TRIED TO TELL MYSELF IT WAS NOT GOING TO LAST AND THEN A YEAR WENT BY AND THEN GIVING UP HOPE! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND FRED AND YOU LEFT ME."

Fred Kissed me as hard and as passionatly as he could. I gave in. Oh boy did I give in but not enough.

"Aidan It was hard to watch you and George together. He talked about you all the time and after a while I just left him talking while I came here. I saw you one day here drawing and I wanted to talk to you but george was there."

"Fred, did George ever mention why we broke up?"

"No."

"I couldn't love him."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's forget about the last three years, and live in the now."

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**omg i am awesome. lol. In the first chapter I said that Fred had a mole on the right of his neck and when I was reading about the actor who plays him I found out that he does and i was like im just that cool. **

****Sorry its been so long I had exams and stuff.****

We walked in to the Great Hall holding hands. I noticed Fred looking for George. I knew that Fred didn't want his brother to see us together just yet. We knew with our luck he would see us before Fred could talk to him. All of a sudden we heard a voice behind us,

"Ahhm, what do we have here?"

We both turned around, and there stood behind us were the Golden Trio.

"Um, hey guys?" We said in union.

"How's it going?" Harry asked.

"Fine, We have to go." I tugged on fred's hand.

We grabbed our schedule for the day we had Potions, free period and DADA. We walked to Potions, basically attached at the hips. Snape came in and announced that it was time for new partners. Fred was at my side faster that you can say 'Quidditch'. George wasn't too happy about that.

_Even though Fred and George never really partnered up together in Potions because they both knew together they would fail and they had a better chance with other partners._

"Hey Aiden, Do you want to be my partner?" George asked.

**Fred POV**

_**Last Night.**_

_"George will you stop!"_

_"Fred, you don't understand. I think I think I love her."_

_"It's obvious that she doesn't love you and you don't love her."_

_"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING FRED!"_

_"You don't love her if you loved her you wouldn't have cheated on her with Katie! and She's over you."_

_"How would you know you haven't talked to her in years."_

_"And who's fault is that?"_

_"You could've talked to her."_

_"George. YOU KNEW I LOVED HER! AND YOU STILL TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"_

_"and who's stopping you."_

_"YOU!"_

_"I'm doing no such thing."_

_"You know what. I'm not scared of you. Why should I be I mean look at you."_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"George. I'm going to get Aiden. I know she loves me or at least I hope that she still does."_

_"You choose a girl over your own brother."_

_"You sir are no brother of mine. If you were my brother you would have let me tell her how I feel not try and get her for yourself."_

_"can you blame me? I mean look at her. She so Hot."_

_"Stay away from her, George."_

_"Why do you feel threatened?" He snickers._

_"No just annoyed. Like she said you guys are friends nothing more." With that I walked out._

"Hey Aiden Do you want to be my partner?" George asked.

"Uhmm." She looks frightened.

"George I think Katie want's you be your partner she's waving at you."

"yea whatever I want to be partnered with _The Lovely Angel."_

"George, She doesn't want to be your partner. She want's to be partnered with her boyfriend."

"and who may that be."

Right as I was about something.

"That would be Fred. The one guy, you knew I loved but tryed to take away from me."

I smirked and put my arm around her. He walked off and we worked on the assignment laughing and smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's been a while. Just review and I will update faster :3**

"Woohooo. I got an A." Fred smiled.

"It sounds like you never got an A in Snape's class before."

"Well..."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding?"

"No. He's a tough professor. Plus George always ruined the potions."

I laughed. "That sound right."

"So little rave girl. It's free period what do you want to do?" He held me in his arms.

"Grab your broom and meet me at the end of the field in 10 minutes." I kissed his cheek and ran off.

****Ten Minutes Later****

Fred's POV

"AIDEN!" I yell as I ran up to the red-hair beauty.

"FRED!"She drops what she was holding and gave me a hug.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're going to fly to the other side of the lake for lunch" She flashed me a beautiful smile.

"Sounds great." We got on our brooms and flew to the location she wanted. I was perfect. The sun was shining, reflecting on the water. Her skin glowing.

"Why don't you set up while I go change real quick?" As she hopped off.

I looked at all was packed. How did she fit all of this in this tiny little basket? I layed out the blanket and food.

"Fred got change into your swimsuit" She said cheery. I turned around. _Wow. I haven't seen her in a swimsuit in what five years. She grew. O.o_

Aiden's POV

_Ahahahahahaha Fred_ _makes the funniest faces sometimes, but he's so cute when he blushes._

"AIDEN!"

"OMG FRED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I ran to see what's wrong. Unfortuately I tripped.

I felt arms holding me instead of the inpact of the ground.

"You're still the little clutz." He laughed.

"Shut up." I playfully smacked him.

He leaned down and tried to kiss me. I got out of his hold.

"You can kiss me if you can catch me." I smiled and I started to run.

"OH YOU BETTER RUN!"

I jumped in the lake. Hoping that the water will give me some strenght.

After 20 minutes of swimming away I gave in and let him catch me.

"Ah ha I told you I would catch you."

"Yea. Yea. Whatever."

We got dressed in to our school clothes and started to eat, which lead into a food fight. :D

"Aiden?"

Fred's POV

"Yes?"

"I um.... I ... I.."

"What is it Fred?"

"Aiden. I'm trying to say that......*cough*Ilove you.'

"What?"


End file.
